Nothing is what it seems
by Flowerfluffy
Summary: Guess who's upset again...


**Title: Nothing is what it seems**

**Author: me! (Flowerfluffy)**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: If you're allergic to the words 'he', 'she' and 'her', then DON'T READ THIS!**

**I don't own the characters; all credits go to people with difficult Japanese names :3**

**Summary: Guess who's upset again…**

**It started out as just a drabble near 300 words, and I kinda began to like it, so I worked it out.  
****And like my wise lil' bro used to tell me when I put the icing on the cake: DON'T FAIL. So I hope I didn't. Enjoy x3!**

* * *

**Nothing is what it seems...**

"HE IS JUST A STUPID FOOL THAT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING OF WOMEN! AND ESPECIALLY ME!"

Rinslet shouted out of anger and frustration as she threw another pair of his clothing out of the window of their apartment. Jenos knew she was the jealous type of woman in a relationship, but that wouldn't keep him from hitting on every carrier of the double X chromosomes in its system.  
Oh no, instead, he would just look at her teasingly, for he knew she was not going to let him go anyway.

But he was wrong.  
SO WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!

Rinslet dug through the closet once again to find that stupid dress he got her when he was in Italy. While throwing all of his clothes in every direction possible, her stomach suddenly turned for the worst and she barely made it to the bathroom before she launched all of her brunch into the toilet. The mixture of wrath and eggs wasn't a very good combination after all. Trying to get back on her feet, she spotted the dress lying behind one of the piles she just built. A devious smirk appeared on her face and her movement towards the innocent piece of clothing was laced with the stealth of an eagle approaching its prey. Her fury came to a climax as she tore the dress apart with her well-manicured nails.

Satisfied with her newest piece of Modern Art, Rinslet began to collect other items for her shower of clothes. _Their_ closet soon became _hers_ as she was depriving it from Jenos' belongings. And while she was at it, she might as well make good use of the opportunity to sniff through his stuff. So she rid the closet of his last things and sat down to search the remaining drawers of his night stance for interesting objects.

She found some weapons for self-defense, a few fake IDs and even a bunch of souvenirs acquired from all the places he went to for the last couple of years. And also, hidden in the smallest and darkest corner of the drawer, a suspicious looking little box. Her reflexes as a thief had Rinslet pick it up almost immediately. She expected layers of dust to cover it, but it was surprisingly new. The navy blue box had a graceful golden rose embedded in the middle and she felt the fine texture of velvet as her fingers traced the lining of the flower. Feeling her curiosity and boldness grow inside, Rinslet carefully opened the box to reveal the small object inside of it.

Her green eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her free hand when she saw the elegant silver ring with a beautiful shimmering diamond to crown it. Jenos most probably wanted to keep it hidden from her, considering this was placed somewhere she didn't need to bother to look at in normal circumstances. But then again, did he really think he could keep this from the (in) famous thief for hire?

While admiring the smoothness of the ring, her mind wandered off to the question why he would buy such a thing… And she could only think of one reason: a proposal. To her.

Rinslet felt her heart warm at the thought of them spending the rest of their lives together, but forced it out right again at the thought of him undoubtedly being unfaithful to her in all sorts of ways.

What kind of proposal was he going to make her anyway? Every promise he had made so far broke eventually because of his work or his so-called "socializing duties with the keen female eyes for further leads". So even if Jenos was going to propose to her with the hope of getting married in the future, Rinslet could already foresee the failure of this promise.

She couldn't trust him, she _shouldn't _trust him… Her eyes watered at the thought of how weak their relationship was, and something inside of her urged her to continue with the removal of his existence in the apartment. But she didn't. She pulled herself together and sat down on the bed, where she waited for him as the ring became warm in her clenched fists and her cheeks became wet of the tears that escaped her eyes unwillingly.

"Rins…" he whispered softly after entering the apartment in his usual unnoticeable ways.

Jenos startled her, but after he closed the door of the bedroom, her back was still turned to him. The feelings of anger and nausea were still raging violently in her stomach, and she refused to look him in the eye. But of course, it's Rinslet we're talking about, so this attitude was soon out of its graces. So she stood up and turned around to face him, eyes brimmed with fury and streaming tears.

Jenos' attitude was cool and controlled, as was to be expected of a coldblooded murderer of Chronos. But even if his stance was solid, his eyes betrayed him. She saw the regret and the apologetic look in his eyes and she was about to fall into his arms again, if it weren't for her pride that kept her standing on the same spot with the same hateful look on her face. But there was also something else to see in his eyes; a look of pity? Rinslet clenched her teeth as anger took over her body once again; she was definitely NOT going to be pitied by ANYONE. Especially not the one who caused all this!

"Don't think you can come crawling back so easily to me again, Jenos," she hissed at him, "Get the rest of your stuff out of the apartment and leave."

She tried to keep the angry act up, but she could already feel it falter.

"Rins, please don't be like this…" he tried, moving towards her, but she continued to push him away.  
"I am TIRED of you being LATE, UNFAITHFUL and a BASTARD IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY!"

She felt the words come out of the wrong section of her head and she wanted to swallow them down instantly, but she couldn't… Tears were creeping their way up to her eyes again as he looked at her in a pleading way, begging her to forgive him. But she couldn't think straight anymore and began to yell at him with all her might, accusing him of every little thing that he had done to her in the past. Most of them were small trivial things, but finding the milk bottle open and ready to be polluted by germs and other swarming bacteria was just as much of a crime to her as leaving her to wake up alone in the bedroom with only a note saying 'I'll be back as soon as I can'.

Jenos didn't move or twitch during Rinslet's whole verbal display of his sins, which infuriated her even more. He could at least try to stop her and soothe her from all the pain she was going through, right? But again, he just stood there with that same pleading look the whole time. So she continued with her seemingly unending list of his criminal offences against her.

At the end of her rampage, Rinslet felt like her intestines were also trying to get something off their mind and she rushed over to the toilet again. After relieving her stomach from the last traces of her meal, she heard Jenos follow her into the bathroom and he bent down next to her. Feeling repulsed by herself, her so-called boyfriend and the whole situation, she finally broke down and cried her heart out. Why was everything so messed up in her life? Before she met him, everything was under control and she could do anything she wanted without feeling burdened.

But after that 'destined meeting' (as he liked to call it), she was feeling miserable, upset and tired all the time and that bug she probably caught on one of her jobs wasn't helping either. And to top things off; her make-up was also being ruined by all these wailing and weeping sessions, and Jenos got to see her with mascara plastered all over her face. Rinslet desperately needed him to acknowledge all of this misery, and refused to take the first step to forgiving and forgetting.

After what felt like a century, Jenos finally moved and took her in his arms. She didn't fight him off, though she struggled at first. But his warm embrace and the sound of his heart pulse put her racing heart and thoughts to a stop; there his magic was again. Rinslet was ashamed of her behavior earlier and hid her face in his chest. Dark spots from her tears started to form on his deep purple shirt and she tried to rub them away with her hands. Feeling like a complete idiot in doing so, the tears began to spill again and Jenos continued to hold her, despite her efforts to escape from his grasp.

After her crying turned into a soft sobbing and sniffling, Rinslet slowly began to wonder why she was acting so strange all of a sudden. She knew she was hotheaded sometimes, but Jenos could always calm her down in a matter of seconds (In womanizing cases only after a few minutes, but still). This time she really went overboard with her act of jealousy, especially with that ridiculous list of accusations. And furthermore; she couldn't even remember what she was so mad about in the first place! What on earth was going on with her?

Jenos stroked her hair as Rinslet tried to find out what the cause was of these unnecessary outbursts of yelling and crying. The Chronos' member closed his eyes in knowledge and smiled on her hair. He knew she would find out sooner or later and he decided to reveal the truth to her. So after a few seconds, he slowly moved his right hand down to her belly and touched it lovingly with a smile on his face. Rinslet's eyes widened in realization as she suddenly felt the ring and the meaning of it radiating in her hand, and the words of Jenos on her hair:

"You're pregnant."

* * *

**I might want to continue this story because I really like Rins and Jenos together forever and EVAAAAAAH. So… Let me know if you'd like that to happen too!  
****And if you don't, then please leave me some comments on how I can improve my writing or my plotting or my English! (I'm Dutch, can't you see?)**

**Anyways, I hope you don't want to burn your eyes out after reading this, or your memories.  
****...  
I hope that was good English x3**

**So... Byaaa ~~**

**Hunniebunniezzz & Luuuvv ~~ Flowerfluffy ~~**


End file.
